It is known that Patent Documents 1, 2, 3, 4, and the like disclose such dielectric ceramic materials.
Patent Documents 1, 2 and 3 each disclose an non-reducible dielectric ceramic composition. Each of the non-reducible dielectric ceramic compositions basically contains 92.0 to 99.4 mol % BaTiO3, 0.3 to 4 mol % Re2O3 (wherein Re represents at least one rare-earth element selected from Tb, Dy, Ho and Er), and 0.3 to 4 mol % Co2O3, which are main components, and contains 0.2 to 4 mol % BaO, 0.2 to 3 mol % MnO, and 0.5 to 5 mol % MgO, which are accessory components.
Each of the non-reducible dielectric ceramic compositions is not converted into a semiconductor even when the compositions are fired at a low oxygen partial pressure and has a dielectric constant εr of 3000 or more and a resistivity ρ of 1011.0 Ωm or more. Furthermore, temperature characteristics of the relative dielectric constant εr is in the range of ±15% at a wide temperature range between −55° C. and +125° C. with reference to a capacitance value at 25° C.
Patent Document 4 discloses a dielectric ceramic composition and a multilayer ceramic capacitor. The dielectric ceramic composition contains barium titanate as a main component and Re (wherein Re represents at least one rare-earth element selected from Y, Sm, Eu, Gd, Tb, Dy, Ho, Er, Tm and Yb), Ca, Mg and Si as accessory components. The dielectric ceramic material is represented by the composition: 100BamTiO3+aReO3/2+bCaO+cMgO+dSiO2 (wherein coefficients 100, a, b, c, and d each represent a mols), and satisfy the respective relationships: 0.990≦m≦1.030, 0.5≦a≦6.0, 0.10≦b≦5.00, 0.010≦c≦1.000, and 0.05≦d≦2.00.
The dielectric ceramic composition has a relative dielectric constant εr of 3000 or more, satisfies B characteristics specified by JIS and X7R characteristics specified by EIA, and has a long accelerated life of insulation resistance at high temperatures and high voltages, thus resulting in excellent reliability even when a layer composed of the dielectric ceramic composition has a small thickness.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-9066
Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-9067
Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-9068
Patent Document 4: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-39765